In document sorters, the speed of processing the documents has reached a level wherein it is essential that each and every document be under the control of various apparatus and devices at substantially all times during the travel of the documents from the hopper to the pocket. In these business machines, it is well known that checks, deposit slips, and the like are separated or sorted into the bins or pockets at the end of such travel and since the checks or deposit slips vary in size, shape and thickness, the handling equipment must be able to rapidly, precisely, and accurately deliver the checks into the bin or pocket assigned for a particular bundle or packet of checks.
Representative prior art in document handling equipment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,576, issued to W. J. Hanson et al., wherein a document feeding, sorting and stacking device includes document advancing belts having apertures therein for drawing a vacuum therethrough for maintaining the documents in contact with the belt, and a linkage and lever arrangement for directing the trailing edge of the document from the belt surface at the completion of the run. U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,044, issued to C. E. Lorensen et al., discloses document controlled picking and feeding apparatus wherein the document acts as a valve by closing openings in a stationary suction roller to cause a document feed cycle to be initiated during which the document is lifted and then driven until it is delivered from suction roller contact.